Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 1 = 7$
Solution: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(10x + 1) - 1 = 7 - 1$ $10x = 6$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{6}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{5}$